Todo Es Amarte a Ti
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: hola este es un Oneshot de serena y darien, ellos como esposos,en tokio de cristal, y darien pensando en su vida junto a serena, espero que les guste, nso vesmo chais Lemon


**Todo es amarte a ti, por que el destino me llevo hasta tus brazos y tus labios, mi vida es amarte a ti, mi existencia, mi vida eres tu, y solo se lo que es amarte a ti.**

Tenía a la mujer de su vida, sobre su pecho respirando tranquilamente, la miraba con ternura, dulzura, pero sobre todo amor, el cabello de su amada aun se caía por el borde de la cama, todavía no lo podía creer, llevaban mas de 13 años de casados, tenían un ciudad que fue creada y hecha por ellos, Tokio de Cristal, donde los seres humanos descansaban en paz y alegría, tenían a su hija, Rini, la pequeña dama, pero por lo que mas que era querer a esos seres en su vida, no se le comparaba con su ángel, el amor de su vida, Serena, soberana de todo Tokio de cristal y el su esposo, rey de aquella ciudad, pero ante el amor parecía solo un chiquillo, ya que el era muy exigente frente a los demás, no debía dar el brazo a torcer mientras hablaba con la otra gente u empresarios de la ciudad, pero con ella no, cuando le sonreía, o le decía cuanto lo amaba, y además sus pucheros, si por que ella toda una reina y le daban sus arrebatos, ella con solo pedirle una cosa y el le dijera que si, ella le sacaba la sonrisa mas tierna y le decía al oído cuanto la amaba, lo que que significaba para ella.

**Mirando las páginas de mi vida  
Recuerdos desteñidos tuyos y míos  
Errores, tu sabes, he cometido algunos  
Tomé algunas oportunidades y caí de vez en cuando  
Nena, tu estabas allí para ayudarme a reponerme  
Hemos estado por aquí algunas veces  
Voy a dejarlo en la línea  
Pregúntame como hemos llegado tan lejos  
La respuesta está escrita en mis ojos.**

Quien iba a creer que el amor seria si, desde aquel momento, cuando atrapo su examen de 30 puntos, burlándose de ella por aquella nota, pero después de muchas cosas el descubriendo cuan grande podía ser el corazón de ella, el amor de ellos en el pasado en como poco a poco lo fue enamorado, además su forma de ser, pero también se arrepiente por haber sido un poco o no, mejor dicho, odioso y seco en muchas ocasiones con ella, pero se vio aceptado aun con sus errores, de nuevo la veía dormir, sentía y miraba como ella lo amarraba cada vez mas entre sus brazos y lo llamaba por su antiguo nombre Darien, muy pocas veces lo nombraba así, solo cuando estaban juntos o como esta ves…en sus sueños…

**Cada vez que te miro, nena, veo algo nuevo  
Que me eleva más que antes y me hace quererte más  
No quiero dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo  
Cuando veo en lo que mi vida se ha convertido  
Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti**

De nuevo venían recuerdos a su memoria, cuando una noche, no hace mucho, ella le explico una cosa, el por que, ella no solo lo amaba, por el pasado de los dos, ni por rini, ni por su futuro, sino por lo que el era, y entonces vio el corazón mas puro, mas grande y ese lo tenia su esposa…

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba el sol, era un atardecer, ya eran más de las 6:00 de la tarde, la noche llegaba, de pronto una silueta se puso sobre el sol dando sombra, era una silueta baja, con dos coletas rosas…

¡Papá, ¡¿Papá, ¿Dónde esta mamá?...

R. Endimión: (Mirándola), ¡No lo se hija, debe estar con las chicas, ¿Qué pasa hija, ¿Rini?.

Rini: (Con Sorpresa), ¡Oh, no pasa nada, ¡es solo que quería preguntarle una cosa a mamá!.

R. Endimión: (Poniendo cara seria), ¿Y eso, ¿Por qué tu madre y no yo, vio de pronto como ella sonreía y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosa.

Rini: (Balbuceando), ¡Eh,… ¡Yo!... ¡Pues, de pronto sintió como su padre soltaba una carajada, ¡¿Papppaaá?.

R. Endimión: (Tranquilizándose), ¡Ya, hija, ¡perdón, ¡yo se que estas así, a causa de la cena que tendremos con Helios hoy, ¿verdad, y vio como su hija asentía, se le subía el color nuevamente a las mejillas y sonreía, ¡no te preocupes hija, la cena es a las 8:00!.

Rini: (Todavía roja), ¡la verdad pues venia a buscar a mamá, para pedirle si podía salir este tiempo con helios antes de la cena!.

R. Endimión: (Con una sonrisa en su rostro), ¡no te preocupes hija, ve con él, solo espero que no lleguen tarde a la cena, ya que tu madre se pondría de mal genio y por supuesto que tu papá tan bien, vio como ella asentía, se acercaba un poco mas a él, le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía caminando rumbo a la entrada donde el ya sabia que helios la estaba esperando, sonreía sabia que su hija estaba creciendo, ya tenia 12 años, y se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita, sabia que su hija se iría algún día de la casa y después cuando ellos murieran, tomaría el lugar de su madre y su esposo el suyo, por eso, no pensaba un momento sin su esposa, sin su serena, siguió pensando la tarde cayo y la noche se hizo presente, si no fuera por que es interrumpido por uno de sus consejeros no se hubiera dado cuenta lo tarde que es, se quedo mas de una hora pensando en su futuro, en el futuro de su hija.

Artemis: (Inclinándose), Rey Endimión, la reina lo esta esperando ya es hora de la cena y esta un poco enfadada por su retraso.

R. Endimión: (Con una gota en su cabeza), ¡Si, ya lo se, es solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, además, Artemis, ya te he dicho que me dejes de llamar rey Endimión, solo llámame pro mi nombre Endimión, vio como el asentía y empezaron a caminar rumbo al comedor, donde se encontraba una reina enfadada por su tardanza, y todos con una gota en sus cabezas, sabia que se había demorado, había llegado 15 minutos tarde, poco usual en el.

**He vivido, he amado, he perdido, he pagado algunas deudas, nena  
Hemos estado en el infierno y de regreso  
A través de todo tu siempre eres mi mejor amiga  
Por todas las palabras que no dije y todas las cosas que no hice  
Esta noche voy a encontrar una manera  
**

N.R.Serenity: (Con cara de pocos amigos), ¿¡Endimión, ¡llevas mas de 15 minutos de retraso, le volteo la cara y se seto en la mesa, esperando a que el también lo hiciera, se acerco a la mesa, y luego a al silla donde estaba su esposa, mirando a las scouts, a su hija y su invitado, luego la volteo a mirar, se sentó y se acerco al rostro de ella.

R. Endimión: (Susurrándole), ¡es que estaba, pensando en que te voy a raptar esta noche, y le guiño un ojo, mientras a ella se le subían los colores al rostro, y el se sonreía.

N.R.Serenity: (Mirando que todos la veían y poniendo su mejor cara de disgusto), ¡Pues no te creo, le dijo en un susurro, ¡y es mejor que empecemos la cena,dijo ya en vos alta, comieron tranquilos mientras en la cabeza de ella retumbaban esas palabras, "que te voy a raptar esta noche", "que te voy a raptar esta noche" y siguió así, recordó que en varias ocasiones el le había dicho lo mismo, una vez fue después de dos meses de casados, luego a los 6 meses y así sucesivamente, se la llevaba lo mas lejos posible del castillo y de Tokio, solo para hacerle el amor, de nuevo se le subió lo colores hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

Rini: (Preocupada), ¿Madre? ¿Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa, ¿Estas toda roja?.

N.R.Serenity: (Tranquilizándose), ¡uhhmmmm, ¡no me pasa nada, es solo que estoy algo molesta por la llegada tarde de tu padre, pero no importa, tranquila cariño, ve a descansar, ya es hora de dormir, en eso ella se retiro del lado de su madre, para despedirse de todos junto con Helios, para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, mientras todos se levantaban también, incluso su esposo, menos ella, se quedo un rato mas, mientras al otro lado del pasillo, se veía una sombra negra, mirándola desde los pasillos, ella sintió algo pero inmediatamente lo borro, lo mejor seria salir a tomar aire puro antes de ir a la cama, ¡¡Uhhhhmmm, todavía estaba enfadada, ¿Por qué había llegado tarde, sabia que él algunas veces llegaba tarde, pero hoy tenían la cena, si sabia que eran uno de sus berrinches, peor esta vez por mas que el le dijera cosas, ella no le creería, termino de pensar cuando llego a uno de los jardines, miro hacia atrás nadie, ¿Por qué sentía que la estaban acechando, era culpa del tonto de Endimión, se quedo pensando una ves mas, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, se sintió mareada y se desmayo.

**Después de unas horas…en otro Lado en una cabaña junto a un lago…**

Alguien se levantaba…¡¡Uhmmm! ¿Qué me paso, ¿Qué hago aquí, no podía ver nadie, ella estaba secuestrada, como es que nadie se dio cuenta que esta persona rondaba en el castillo, ni siquiera ella que era la N.R.Serenity y podía sentir las presencia de las personas tal ves fue lo que sintió, pero por tonta no le dio importancia, y ahora estaba ella VS la oscuridad y el secuestrador, sentía miedo, aun siendo ella la reina todavía le temía mucho a la oscuridad, y a estar sola, esperaba que Endimión, se diera cuenta de su ausencia y la buscara, o peor era que no reconocía el lugar y mas estando en penumbras, de pronto sintió como se abría la puerta, se veía un sombra, se cerraba de nuevo la puerta, también se escuchaba como le echaban candado a la cerradura y después se hoy el ruido de una silla arrastrándose, ella estaba atada a lo que parecía ser una cama, por dios, no se había dado cuenta era una cama, este hombre la iba a violar, se armo de valor y pregunto.

N.R.Serenity: (Asustada), ¿Quién…Quien anda allí, su voz salio entrecortada y débil ¿Por qué estoy aca, ¿Qué quiere de mi, secuestrador, solo se escucho un inmensa carcajada, esto la asustó una mas, ¿Quién es?.

Secuestrador: ¿Qué, quien soy, ¡creo que usted lo debería saber, y volvió a soltar una carcajada, mientras se sentaba en aquella silla.

N.R.Serenity: (Aun mas aterrada y con un hilo de voz), ¿Yo no se quien es, ¿Por qué estoy aca, ¿Qué quiere de mi, le volvió a repetir.

Secuestrador: ¡Ummmhhh, ¡no sabe quien soy, ¡ni siquiera reconoce mi voz, ¡además pues lo que quiero es a usted, a su cuerpo, vio como ella se estremecía aun mas y de nuevo soltó una carcajada.

N.R.Serenity: (Pálida), ¡No, ¡me escucha, le grito, ¡eso nunca, mi cuerpo es mió y de… mi esposo, esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, ¡pronto me encontraran, de seguro me buscaran!.

Secuestrador: jajajajajaja, ¡ellos nunca podrán encontrarla, e creado una barra contra sus poderes, nunca la encontraran, y ese cuerpo será solamente mió…, se par de aquella silla y se acerco poco a poco a la reina, y paso uno de su dedos por una de sus piernas descubiertas ya que se había corrido un poco el vestido, sintió como ella se tensaba y se escondía mas entre ella misma,luego lo volvió a tocar y ella le tiro una patada ¡ya veo, eres muy arisca y fiel a tu maridito, no es cierto Sailor moon, y sonrió.

N.R.Serenity: (Abriendo los ojos), ¿Sailor moon, ¡pero si ese fue mi pasado antes de casarme, además ya no lo soy, solo soy la reina de Tokio de cristal, pero tampoco se me a olvidado pelear, dijo esto encarándolo una vez mas, ¡además, mi esposo y las sailor scouts vendrán en buscarme, (pensando), ¡si tan solo pudiera tomar mi cristal, pero las manos las tengo muy amarradas y no me deja bajarlas, ¡dios mío ayúdame, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos celestes, ¡que no me toque…que no me toque, pedía esto cerrando lo ojos ante la angustia, un maniático del pasado había venido por la venganza, por lo menos no le hizo nada a la pequeña dama ni a su esposo, el precio lo debía pagar ella, vio como el medio sonreía ya que la oscuridad no la dejaba ver con claridad, el rostro de su secuestrador.

Secuestrador: (Sacando una sonrisa), ¡esta lista, su majestad, vio como ella abrió os ojos a mas no poder, ¡¡NOOOOOO, grito ella, el se alejo un poco, sintió como el se quietaba algo, ¡y bien, mientras tomaba el rostro de ella, de una manera un poco brusca, y la miraba, solo que ella, no lo podía ver, la oscuridad con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, solo le podía ver los labios, pero nada mas, el resto de su rostro no de veia y esto la desconcertaba aun mas, levanto aun mas el rostro de ella y rozo los labios, para así finalmente robarle un beso.

N.R.Serenity: (Llorando y pensando), ¡esto…esta mal, yo no le puedo hacer esto a Endimión, de pronto sintió con uno de sus pies que en la cama había algo suave como ¡pétalos de flores, y también como la estaba besando, de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo, su olor el olor era a…

Seuetrador: (Soltándola), ¡Que bien besa, su alteza, vio que en los ojos de ella había ira, y su cuerpo se tenso, vio como cerraba los ojos.

N.R.Serenity: (Llena de ira, y abriendo los ojos llenos de rabia), ¡embustero, ¡Endimión Chiba, ¡eres un maldito idiota, grito y luego sintió como el soltó una carcajada y esta vez se dejo ver el rostro, estaba vestido como antiguamente el vestía, de tuxedo mask, solo que no llevaba su sombrero.

R. Endimión: jajjajjaajjaj, ¡serena, te ves muy graciosa, jajjajajajjajaja, vio como de ella salían mas lagrimas y hacia pucheros, **(nota: Ahora se llamaran por sus antiguos nombres)**

Serena: (Con rabia), ¡pues no le veo lo gracioso darien, casi me matas de un susto, en verdad pensé que me habían secuestrado, dijo esto quitándole la cara.

Darien: (Con dulzura y acercándose a ella), jejejjeje, ¿¡perdóname, si, dijo esto sentándose cera de ella y tomándole el rostro con un de sus manos, ¡es que, bueno te vi enfadada, y pues se me ocurrió secuestrarte, solo para tenerte esta noche y mañana junto a mi, vio como las mejillas de ella se ponían rojas.

Serena: (Todavía un poco enfadada), ¿¡Entonces era verdad, lo que me dijiste al principio de la cena, vio como el asentía y llevaba sus manos a la cuerda que amarraba sus muñecas, las soltó y se sobo un poco, cuando ella sintió que el tomaba una de ellas, la tiraba fuera de la cama para quedar de pie como el, y observo como besaba su muñeca, y luego otra, se sentía extasiada, luego sintió como él acomodaba los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, y la beso con tanto ahogo, con tanto amor, con tanta desesperación, ellos no podían amar tranquilamente mientras estaban en el castillo, a veces mientras ellos se intentaban amar, eran interrumpidos por algo, o por alguien, por eso es que desde hace mucho tiempo el hacia esto, la "secuestraba", de diferentes formas y se la llevaba lejos, allí ellos se amaban como no hubiera mañana, estaba ves lo planeo con anterioridad, sabia que había una cabaña cerca de un lago lejos de Tokio, así que le pido el favor a Artemis que no los buscaran en la mañana, ni en todo el día, iban a estar muy ocupados, era cierto lo del campo de energía, él lo había puesto gracias a su cristal, para que nada malo ocurriera, mientras ellos estaban ahí, la siguió besando, y abrazando, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sacándole hondos suspiros…

**Cada vez que te miro, nena, veo algo nuevo  
Que me eleva más que antes y me hace quererte más  
No quiero dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo  
Cuando veo en lo que mi vida se ha convertido  
Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti**

Las manos de la joven se guiaban por el cuello de la camisa hasta llegar a los botones y comenzó a deshacerlos y una vez hecha la tarea introdujo sus manos haciendo a un lado la camisa hasta tirarla en el piso, entonces empezó a acariciarle a entero gusto con la punta de sus dedos, vaya que su esposa era osada, pero el no se quedaba atrás, él por su parte se deleitaba explorando la frágil figura de su esposa, tocando puntos conocidos para el, poco a poco fue abriendo la parte de atrás del vestido, sacando un pequeño gemido, Darien introdujo su mano por allí y comenzó a tocar la piel suave y tersa de la joven provocando que de ella saliera otro suave gemido, sus labios también habían cambiado de trayecto, ahora se encontraban probando el cuello de la joven mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza para darle mas espacio al tiempo que mas gemidos suaves se escuchaban el la habitación.

¡Uuuummmhhhh… ahhh, aquello era un deleite, jamás en su vida pensó que el siempre pudiera seducir ala mujer que amaba había sentido así, el calor la llenaba de pies a cabeza, su corazón aceleraba su latido con tan solo un roce de el mientras que en la parte baja de su cuerpo sentía calidez, la parte de arriba de su vestido cayo hasta la cintura de ella, quedando en medio de los cuerpos, sintió como la otra mano de su esposo, subía poco a poco el vestido por sus piernas, hasta que sintió una mano acariciando su muslo y en un acto de reflejo, flexiono su pierna subiéndola por le costado del joven, siempre se dejaban llevar por sus emociones y reaccionaban a lo que su cuerpo les pedía y el joven agradecía mentalmente el hecho que la chica se lo hiciera mucho mas fácil.

¡Ahh… Darien…, acariciar su cintura y espalda dejaron de ser suficiente para el, por lo que con su mano libre subió desde la espalda hasta su nuevo objetivo, comenzó a tocar los senos de Serena por encima de la tela del sostén, abrió el broche y se callo, ya que este no tenia tiras para sujetarlo, pues este vestido era el de la realeza y no llevaba tirantes, ¡Serena, tu belleza no tiene limites, le susurro, después termino de caerse el vestido, solo se encontraba con la parte de debajo de la ropa interior, lo siguiente fue que sintió como era acomodada en la cama al mismo tiempo que Darien se colocaba sobre ella, volvió a sus labios y los ataco con locura mientras ambos se acariciaban a placer, ella quitaba con sus manos el pantalón, de nuevo él terminaba con su boca, dirigió su vista hacia su objetivo anterior, sus senos, al principio le besos cortos y lamió el primero haciendo círculos con su lengua hasta que sintió que el pezón se erectaba, fue entonces que lo aprisiono en su boca succionando y mordisqueando, sacando muchos mas gemidos mientras ella se mordía el dorso de una de su manos, después lo dejo en libertad para dirigirse al otro seno y aplicarle la misma técnica.

Serena gemía y gemía sin control, pidiendo mas y mas cada momento y ahora eran más sonoros que antes, los espasmos que recibía la hacían volar, eran como una carga eléctrica y noto como se humedecía aquel lugar, Darien introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de la última prenda que le quedaba y le acaricio mientras aun saboreaba sus senos, fuertes cargas eléctricas pasaban por la columna de ambos, como podía…, como podía el darle tan tremendo gozo, era increíble…él era increíble…su esposo… entonces presiono la cabeza del joven sobre sus senos, quería que supiera que estaba disfrutando, pronto sintió que ya no recibía caricias allí, se dio cuenta de que Darien le estaba retirando la última prenda que le quedaba, mas dejándose llevar por sus instintos, abrió sus piernas, el le sonrió diciendo gracias y bajo su rostro hasta encontrarse con la entrada al placer de ambos, primero le beso y después le lamió con arrebato, introdujo su lengua lo más que pudo en aquel lugar, tomando el néctar que tanto le gustaba, siempre era así, él la amaba hasta el cansancio, y ella también lo hacia con el, sintió como ella se estremecía, observó como ella arqueaba su espalda y gritaba su nombre, el nombre de su amante, de su esposo, pero eso no detuvo a su amante de su labor, de hecho incremento más el ritmo, entonces hizo lo que su cuerpo pedía y al igual que en sus senos, apretó nuevamente la cabeza de el en aquel lugar para que el gozo continuara, termino allí.

Darien, y se estiro otra vez y la beso con pasión y fue en ese momento que Serena aprovecho para quitarle lo que aun le quedaba de ropa, quito los boxers y al sentir el miembro erecto de su amado y notar la calidez que este poseía, no dudo y lo acaricio con devoción, y el simplemente, se limito a ahogar un fuerte gemido en el beso que se daban!Serena…mi amor, se separaron y la vio a los ojos, ella lo miro con infinita ternura y amor, el cielo y el océano se miraban, hambrientos, allí pudo ver a su esposa, a su igual, a la mujer y madre de hija, su tiara estaba caiada en el piso, su cabello hora estaba suelto y hacia un nido tras su espalda, brillaban junto con la luna, se veían como hilos de oro y plata, ella era la mujer de sus sueños, le abrió un poco mas las piernas y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente ¡vamos…Darien…amor…vamos…continua no te detengas por favor, quiero ser tuya una vez mas, y con aquellas palabras ingreso completamente, haciendo que ella se arqueara por el placer pero a la vez permitiendo que el ingresara en ella mucho mas.

El joven vio las lagrimas de ella, pero eran de placer no de dolor y entonces la beso y acaricio como antes lo había hecho y que dio resultado porque en segundos clamaba ardientemente por el, al principio la penetro suave y despacio pero conforme iban avanzando aumentaba el ritmo y la velocidad, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, giraron en la cama quedando ella encima, Darien entonces se impulsó y se sentó y lamió sus pechos mientras que Serena se alzaba sobre el para ser penetrada con mas fuerza y rapidez que antes que incluso se podía oír la separación entre sus cuerpos, ¡Ahhh… así… mas no te… detengas…amor…soy tuya…Darien, le dijo y él sintió como el calido aliento de ella, lo estremecía aun mas, suplico con calor, quería sentirlo con toda su fuerza, ¡Más…más Inuyasha…mas…darien, le volvió a susurrar muy bajito, y él ya no se detuvo, empujándose contra ella, casi con violencia, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Serena, y los labios humedeciendo su hombro, los jadeos constantes y cada vez más fuertes, que le indicaban lo que ella iba sintiendo, de un modo tan intimo que de mezclaba su deseo de culminación, con sus ansias de no dejarlo jamás, la sangre le latía en la cabeza, y el aire le faltaba, los gemidos de ella se adentraban en su ser como el combustible para sus movimientos, cada vez más certeros e inquietantes, escuchando como Serena comenzaba a musitar su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, desesperada y asfixiada, la rigidez de su miembro le indicaba que no le faltaba demasiado, sentía como se le electrizaba la piel, notando como los pezones de ella se erectaban más contra su pecho, la piel de Serena se erizaba mientras que ella luchaba empujándose ahora contra él, ayudándolo en la labor.

Darien: ¡Vamos mi amor…mi esposa!- le susurraba, percibiendo como ella se movía aun mas buscando su culminación y enterrando poco a poco sus uñas.

Serena: ¡IDarien…Da…rien…Te amo, grito, con su nombre en los labios, mientras las uñas de ella se enterraban en sus hombros.

Darien: ¡Siente, mi serena…mi amor, le pidió, controlando apenas su culminación, sintiendo el calor asfixiante de la intimidad de Serena en su carne, endureciéndola más ante el tacto del líquido hirviente que emanaba de ella, mientras que las convulsiones la obligaban a gemir de forma inconstante, desordenada y loca, ¡…siénteme...eres mía y de nadie mas…esposa mía, te amo, le susurro en un hilo de voz y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, arqueando su espalda con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la cabeza de Serena, y la palma abierta en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, la sostenían mientras que sentía como su semilla se esparcía en ella, mezclando los fluidos que se desbordaban de la unión, humedeciendo el vello claro oscuro combinado ahora, fusionando los aromas de ambos, impregnando el aire de ellos, liberándose…y comprometiéndolos en un acto innegable de entrega…ahora se mezclaron el cielo y el océano una vez mas…cayeron ambos en la cama, ella encima de el, empezando a respirar mas y mas tranquilos, mientras ella lo abrazaba en el pecho, darien enredaba sus brazos en su cintura, vio como ella levantaba su cabeza y sonreía, aun con sus mejillas rosas, le dijo una cosa, ¡darien, te amo, mas que a mi vida, sabes siempre me gustaste, pero supe que eras muy mayor para mi, a través de nuestras peleas me fui enamorando cada vez mas de ti, luego cuando supe mi pasado y mi futuro, no sabia que decir por que mi amor va mas allá de eso, para mi lo eres todo, aunque la mayoría de nuestros amigos me decían que tu eras un joven frió, nunca lo mire así, por que tu llevabas tristeza en el corazón, y también amor, eso fue lo que encontré y lo que mas me gusto, y sabes todavía sigue aquí el amor, dijo señalando en el pecho de él su corazón, mas no a tristeza, por eso Darien Chiba, mi rey, te amo, por lo que eres, vio como pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos de él salían, y se unían en un dueto, con las de ella, el acerco su rostro al de ella, y tomo nuevamente en sus labios, se besaron con tanto amor, y luego él, en un susurro sobre los le dijo, ¡gracias, por ser mi mujer, mi esposa, mi reina, te amo, Serena Tsukino, de nuevo se besaron para empezar de nuevo aquel ritual, una y otra vez mientras el sol aparecía, mostrándoles otro día.

**End Flash Back**

Si eso era lo que sentía ella por el, y como era de percibirlo, el también moriría por ella, aun rodaban lagrimas por aquella confesión, cuanto la amaba, Dios, tenia miedo de pensar que algún día le pasara algo malo, no eso no lo podía pensar el estaba para ella, para protegerla, para amarla hasta la eternidad, era su reina, su serena su cabeza de chorlito, de nuevo sintió como lo llamaba entre sueños y se aferraba aun mas, ella era así, y así la amaba.

**Puedes quitarme este mundo  
Tu eres todo lo que soy  
Solo lee las líneas sobre mi rostro  
Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti**

De pronto sintió como ella, lo miraba, sus hermosos ojos, tan expresivos, tan suyos, lo miran de nuevo con amor, sonrió, y vio como ella subía hasta besar sus labios, la beso con hambre, con deseo, pero sobre todo con amor, miro como ella volvía a su pocision.

Serena: (Adormilada), ¡Darien…amor…que horas son…por que andas despierto tan temprano, recuerda que mañana tenemos que madrugar, subió su rostro y vio que el sonreía, ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?.

Darien: Por que tengo, lo mejor entre mis brazos, por que te amo, y le agradezco a la vida, que estas conmigo, te amo, bajo un poco su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso, luego, le dio otro sobre la frente, vio como ella se acomoda abrazándole y susurrándole, ¡por que todo es amarte a ti, y el empezó a cerrar nuevamente los ojos, abrazándose aun mas hacia su esposa y cayendo en un profundo sueño, pensando que la amara para el resto de sus vidas.

**Cada vez que te miro, nena, veo algo nuevo  
Que me eleva más que antes y me hace quererte más  
No quiero dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo  
Cuando veo en lo que mi vida se ha convertido  
Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti**

Todo es amarte a ti

**Fin**

**Por favor no se han malitos y dejen mensajito, este es un fic que lo llevo dentro del corazón, hace mucho lo quería hacer y aquí esta nos vemos un abrazo y un beso.**

**Los quiere su amiga**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**

****


End file.
